


Law x Reader First date

by This_Ginger_Can_Not_Read



Category: One Piece
Genre: Chopper is a little doggo, Double Date, F/M, First Date, Fluff, Gen, Law just wanted a normal date, M/M, Multi, Picnic, Romance, Triple Date, Unconventional Dates, aquarium dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 22:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18646951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Ginger_Can_Not_Read/pseuds/This_Ginger_Can_Not_Read
Summary: Weeks had passed since Law and (Y/n) exchanged numbers and it was going great.The two texted almost constantly. Between (Y/n)'s classes, their work schedules, they somehow found time for each other, even if it wasn't to talk about much. Law wasn't fond of small talk but he allowed it. Only because it was her."So, when are you going to ask her out?"





	Law x Reader First date

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo! I noticed we're mutuals! Thanks for following my nonsense! I'd also like to request a story. Perhaps a continuation of the nerd law/nerd reader story. Like their first date or something. I've been dealing with migraines and would really appreciate something to distract me. (and you're a great writer.)
> 
> Thank you for the request! I enjoyed it a lot! This is a part two to Law x Reader Cute for a nerd but it can be read as a stand alone! Check out the other if you're interested though!

Weeks had passed since Law and (Y/n) exchanged numbers and it was going great. 

The two texted almost constantly. Between (Y/n)'s classes, their work schedules, they somehow found time for each other, even if it wasn't to talk about much. Law wasn't fond of small talk but he allowed it. Only because it was her. 

"So, when are you going to ask her out?" 

Law tensed and turned his screen off, hoping that Penguin and Kid hadn't been able to read over his shoulder for long. Not that he had anything to hide, he just liked his privacy. And hated when others knew personal stuff about him. 

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Kid snorted a laugh and collapsed onto a chair across from him, cleaning up his tools from the last customer. 

"Come on Trafalgar," He paused, setting the tattoo kit on the table next to himself. "You've been talking to this chick for how long? Pen and I are getting tired of you acting like some lovesick idiot. Just ask her out to the movies or something." 

Though naturally uncomfortable with social interactions, Law took a deep breath and clicked his phone back on to text her and ask if they could go out somewhere when she asked him instead. 

'Hey, I'm off  Thursday evening. Want to do something?' 

 

On Thursday afternoon, Law stopped by (Y/n)'s apartment to pick her up for their 'date'. Not specifically stated as a date, but Penguin had cheered and Kid had made many jokes at his expense about the outing on Thursday. Whatever it was going to be. She hadn't told him. 

He stepped up to her door like he had done it a hundred times. He wasn't nervous, but it had been a while since Law had gone out with anyone. He wanted to make sure things went okay. And that meant from the moment he knocked to the moment he dropped her off. 

Law raised his hand to knock and was surprised when the door swung open and there (Y/n) was in a cute (f/c) dress with her hair pulled back into a ponytail. Her (h/c) hair had this glow to it in the afternoon sun. He felt smitten. And for Trafalgar Law that was saying a lot. 

"Hey Law! Sorry, I was just going to get my wallet from the car. You fancy a little walking today?" 

From (Y/n)'s apartment was a short walk to a lot of different places. There was an arcade that Luffy frequented often, the bookstore (Y/n) and Nami worked out, a few shops, a park, and- 

"You're taking me to the aquarium?" He asked. There was no judgement or refusal, just curiosity. What made her think he would like something like an aquarium? 

"You once mentioned that you used to live by the ocean. I know that it's a long drive to the ocean, but I figured something like this would be up your alley! And," She paused and rubbed the back of her neck shyly. Law could admit it looked cute when she was uncertain and shy. 

"I may have asked Luffy for suggestions. I didn't want to do anything one sided for either of us. He said that you went here with them once and sat with Zoro near the sharks for like an hour." 

It was true. They had all gone when the aquarium was new. They got some group discount because of how many there were so Nami booked them a little tour. Considering how rare it was to get all of them together in one place, it was a surprise they picked something like an aquarium. Zoro in Japan, Sanji in France, Robin in Greece, and then the others spaced out in various colleges, that had been their summer 'thing' that Luffy made them do at least once a summer. 

Law quirked a smile. The building made him remember just how much fun it had been. It would be nice to make new memories like that with (Y/n)-

"Hey guys!" Both individuals turned their heads and saw Nami and Luffy waving. Luffy raced up to them, despite Nami's protests and now Law had to be in the good grace of their company when all he wanted was to be with (Y/n). 

"You took my advice!" Luffy exclaimed, looking between the building and the two. (Y/n) nodded her head slowly, trying to gauge Law's reaction in case he was uncomfortable. But he was just as annoyed with Luffy as any other day. 

"You gave some good advice-" 

"You mind if we join you? It could be like a double date, you know?" With a grumble and a shrug, Law turned back towards the aquarium. (Y/n) felt a little bad but it helped her not feel as nervous. First dates were scary. 

 

It was actually a lot of fun! Spending time as the four of them actually wasn't as bad as anyone but Luffy thought it would be. 

They saw jellyfish, sting rays, a tiger shark exhibit. It was going really well! Then something crazy happened. 

"Robin, it's Luffy! Oh, and some of the others! That's suuuuper!" (Y/n) watched Law's shoulders tense up as Franky and Robin came over to sit with them by the tiger sharks. 

"I hope we're not interrupting anything. It's nice to see you all regardless." Robin, ever the sweetheart. It made Law feel a little less uncomfortable. But Franky AND Luffy? Both of the loudest people he knows. In one place. That is typically quiet. 

Law groaned into his hands while (Y/n) patted his shoulder. 

Robin and Franky tagged along at Luffy's exclamation of 'the more, the merrier!' and that brought them to the next section of shark exhibit where they heard... arguing? 

"You stupid Marimo! This isn't the jellyfish! You keep getting us lost, just let me see the damn map!" 

"No swirly brow! I can read it just fine! The place just changed." 

"Since we got the map? You're- (Y/n)-chwan?!" 

'No,' Law thought solemnly. 'Please don't add in more idiots.' But, it was inevitable that Zoro and Sanji would be coming along with them now. 

Finally, they got to the final section which was a large portion of fish like the puffer fish, anglers, and what Luffy swore up and down was a barracuda. 

Spending time with all these people he did not intend to spend the day with really put a damper on Law's mood. If it had just been him and (Y/n), he would've been fine but at least it was almost over. He was close to snapping but every time he wanted to say anything, he'd look at (Y/n). Her smiling face would brighten his day just that much more so he let it slide. He wasn't sure how long he could keep this up but for her, he'd do many things. 

They all walked outside together, talking about things they had seen and some even making more plans. Law placed a hand on (Y/n)'s lower back and tried to usher her away before they could get roped into something else with all of these idiots. He really should've known better. 

"Oh, look! It's Kaya and Usopp! Jeez, this is almost like a summer get together." Law wondered what god was angry with him because this could have never happened to anyone else. 

Well, like he thought, they got asked to go to the park. Sanji had to stop by his place for picnic materials. Luffy, Zoro, and Franky went with to help carry it all. So it wasn't so bad, being stuck with the girls, Usopp, and the only person he wanted to see that day. Law could appreciate the small reprieve. 

"Wait, why is Law here? Not that I don't enjoy you being with us, but usually you're with your own friends. What brought you out here?" Usopp asked, setting his and Kaya's stuff down in the spot they'd all agreed on for the picnic. 

"Oh, that would be my fault. I asked Law out and we somehow found everyone along the way." (Y/n) admitted sheepishly. Law wrapped an arm around her shoulders and squeezed a bit so she knew he didn't truly mind. 

"Wait, like a date? We crashed your date?" (Y/n) looked at Law for help on how to answer that since neither had technically called it a date, but it was, wasn't it? 

Once again, before things to actually progress for Law, Brook, their music teacher from school who they became really close friends with in high school, was walking his dog Chopper through the park and stopped by to say hi. 

"Yohohoho, it's unusual to see all of you together." 

"There's four more who are coming back with food for a picnic. Would you like to join?" This was the one time Law wanted to punch Robin. 

An hour later, they were all sitting on a large blanket and eating some of the best food any of them could imagine. Sanji even made specific food for Law, since he didn't like bread. Law could admit that he appreciated that more than he gave off. 

"Hey Law," Law looked away from Zoro and Luffy wrestling over the football and saw (Y/n) watching the same scene with a sweet smile. But her eyes weren't really looking at them. Law wondered what was going through her head. 

"I'm sorry today didn't turn out like you wanted it to." Law felt a pang in his heart that this beautiful girl could think any of this was her fault. Or that he wasn't enjoying himself. Sure, he hadn't anticipated the day to be like this but how upset could he truly be about it. He was with his friends, eating good food, and making great memories. 

"Well, someone I loved very much once told me," Law paused as he thought about Corazon and how he wished he could've met (Y/n). He would bet his entire life that Corazon would've loved her. 

"That when you really care about someone, it doesn't matter where you are or what you're doing, as long as you're together." 

It wasn't ideal. If he could've planned out the day, it would've probably been just the two of them, a coffee shop, and some nice conversation. But would he trade this day in for another? Not in a heartbeat. You never know when you'll lose someone. 

**Author's Note:**

> You know, I made myself sad writing the ending but this was very wholesome. Poor Law.


End file.
